villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
ViraBot
ViraBot.exe, also known simply as ViraBot or the Virus, is one of the major antagonists of the Animator vs. Animation franchise, appearing as the main antagonist of Animator Vs. Animation Shorts. S''pecifically in the episodes The Virus ''and ''The Chosen One's Return, ''and the central antagonist of the episode ''The Flashback. ''It is a dangerous and violent computer virus created by the Dark Lord that enters the computer undetected and wrecks havoc once inside. History ViraBot was created by the Dark Lord as a new way of spreading destruction and chaos across the internet. The Dark Lord intended for the ViraBot virus to infect and destroy every computer in the world. However, the Dark Lord's former partner, the Chosen One, realizes the Dark Lord has gone too far and tries to stop it. The two fight and the machine that distributes the virus is destroyed, but not before a single copy of ViraBot is sent to the Animator's computer. The Chosen One, in an attempt to stop the ViraBot, goes after it. Soon, the Animator and the Second Coming are seen animating and having fun when the Animator notices that his computer is overheating. He opens the Task Manager to discover a virus on his computer. He and The Second Coming try to end the task, but are locked out. They enter the menus to find the virus has corrupted the applications and files, and will not let them access the Control Panel or Antivirus. The two then discover the virus' icon on the Desktop and try to delete it, but nothing works. The Second Coming has the Animator draw it a hammer, and begins rapidly hitting the icon. However, the icon takes no damage. Instead, it hatches open like an egg and releases ViraBot. The Second Coming tries to hit it, but ViraBot steals the hammer away and bites it, corroding it away into nothing but data. It then attacks The Second Coming, but the Animator saves it by trapping it in barriers. ViraBot corrodes the barriers away, but is then hit by a rocket drawn by The Second Coming. The Second Coming draws more rockets, but ViraBot dodges them and then defends itself by throwing spiked projectiles at the missiles, corroding them away. The Second Coming draws a giant fly swatter and the Animator swats ViraBot with it. As it is down, the Animator and The Second Coming try to draw a bazooka, but ViraBot gets back up, destroys the swatter and bazooka, and steals The Second Coming's pencil and eats it. It tries to attack The Second Coming again, but the Animator grabs it and begins repeatedly slamming it with the window. The Second Coming gets away and gets its allies Blue, Red, Green, and Yellow to help. ViraBot escapes and attacks the stick figures in the internet browser, but the Animator saves them. However, ViraBot destroys his cursor and blocks his access to the Control Panel, cutting him off from his computer and forcing him to do nothing but watch. The stick figures gang up on ViraBot and begin beating it up, but ViraBot soon turns the tides against them and begins soundly handling them all itself. It produces a glue-like webbing, and sticks Blue, Red, Green, and Yellow to a wall. It traps The Second Coming's foot in webbing, then grows dagger, like spikes on its appendages and slowly approaches, ready to murder The Second Coming. As ViraBot tries to attack, and explosion suddenly forces it back and a portal emerges from the smoke. ViraBot, The Second Coming, the stick figures, and the Animator look on with shock as the Chosen One emerges from the portal, then faces ViraBot. The two brandish their weapons, then jump to fight each other. The Chosen One attacks with fire while ViraBot attacks with blades and spikes, but the Chosen One is able to keep pace with the barrage of attacks and projectiles and block and dodge them all. ViraBot eventually hits the Chosen One with a series of spikes, but the Chosen One seems resistant to their corrosive powers. ViraBot jumps in for the kill, and the Chosen One defends itself with its laser beams. The Chosen One corners ViraBot, and the virus esapes into the computer's system. It then takes control of the windows and menus of the computer and proceeds to beat up the Chosen One with them. ViraBot then breaks the windows and turns the pieces into a giant version of itself, and proceeds to bite and rapidly beat the Chosen One. The Chosen One, enraged, catches fire and summons lightning to fight the giant virus, attacking with a wave of energy that forces the virus out of the programs and back onto the desktop. The Chosen One then attacks it with a barrage of fire, lightning, wind, and energy, destroying it. Personality ViraBot is a sadistic and violent computer virus that seems to not want anything more than just to destroy and hurt. Though it seems to be a feral beast at first, it later shows that it takes pleasure in what it does and desires to cause as much chaos as it can. When it thinks it has its foes beaten, it will take its time to finish them off and mockingly sharpen its blades while approaching. It appears to be wrathful and cruel, not relenting in its attacks and always seeking to do as much damage as it can to the environment and those around it. Gallery Images Snip20180819 4.png|ViraBot's icon. Thevirus.jpg|ViraBot emerging. Snip20180819 5.png|ViraBot vs. The Second Coming and the Animator. Snip20180819 6.png|ViraBot displaying its corrosive powers. Snip20180819 7.png|ViraBot attacking the browser. Snip20180819 8.png|ViraBot vs. the stick figures Snip20180819 9.png|ViraBot brandishing bladed appendages. Snip20180819 10.png|ViraBot vs. The Chosen One Snip20181029 1.png|ViraBot taking over windows to become a giant. Snip20181029 2.png Snip20181029 3.png Snip20181029 4.png|ViraBot's destruction. Videos The Virus - Animator vs. Animation Shorts - Episode 1 The Chosen One's Return - Animator vs. Animation Shorts - Episode 2 The Flashback - Animator vs. Animation Shorts Episode 3 Trivia *When ViraBot enters the internet browser, its mere presence opens several fraudulent and presumably virus-laden tabs. *ViraBot can be considered the most powerful antagonist of the entire franchise. Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Animals Category:Mute Category:Sadists Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fighters Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyers Category:Vandals Category:Malefactors Category:Genderless Category:Crackers Category:One-Man Army Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Anarchist Category:Titular Category:Enigmatic Category:Wrathful Category:Martial Artists Category:Mongers Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Deceased